Ouvre moi ton coeur
by Blue Helios
Summary: La septième année d'Harry Potter, le gryffondor va devoir grandir un peu pour affronter les épreuves qui l'attendent. Mais il sera soutenu par ses amis et peut-être finira-t-il par touver l'âme soeur. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Ouvre-moi ton cœur 

Auteur: Blue Hélios

Disclamer: Si Harry Potter et sa clique était à moi, je ne serais pas entrain d'écrire des fanfics!

Couple: Ce n'est que le prologue je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler!

Résumé: Ben c'est le prologue il n'y a pas grand chose à résumé!!!

Note de l'auteur: C'est encore moi, et ceci est donc mon deuxième fic (enfin techniquement c'est le premier mais tout le monde s'en fout!). J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plus traditionnel et je me suis donc réconciliée avec Ron pour l'occasion lol!

.

.

Sur ce Bonne lecture!

.

.

Prologue 

.

Comme tous les ans, la voie 9 ¾  était agitée et bruyante, les jeunes sorciers se préparaient pour une nouvelle année scolaire et même si la menace du Lord Noir pesait sur leurs épaules, aucun ne semblait s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

Mais évidemment cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, tout ce beau monde était encore jeune et toutes ces histoires de Mangemort étaient bien loin de leurs jolies petites têtes.

Un seul élève ne semblait pas partager l'effervescence ambiante, fendant la foule entouré de ses gardes du corps, il regardait d'un œil posé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ce jeune homme était Harry Potter, connut pour avoir sauvé maintes fois le monde des sorciers. Son escorte était chargée de prévenir toutes attaques contre leurs héros. On pouvait aisément reconnaître Maugrey Fol Œil ex-Auror  légèrement maniaque, Monsieur et Madame Weasley ainsi que leur fils Charlie, Remus le loup-garou et un peu à l'écart on pouvait voir Ron et Hermione les meilleurs amis d'Harry.

- Ca va Harry demanda Maugrey au jeune homme qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du quai

- Oui répondit celui-ci, ça me fait juste un peu bizarre de penser que c'est ma dernière rentrée à Poudlard

Le vieil homme hocha la tête sans répondre et regarda les trois adolescents se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le train.

Ayant finalement trouvé un wagon de libre, le petit groupe s'installa. Il restait environ dix minutes avant que le Poudlard Express ne quitte la gare, les adultes descendirent sur le quai se préparant pour les adieux. Même si les plus vieux ne s'inquiétaient pas pour le sort des enfants, les sachant en sécurité à Poudlard, ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas empêcher une inquiétude diffuse de glacer leurs sangs, il ne faisait pas bon vivre hors de l'école des sorciers avec le retour de Celui-dont -on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

 Finalement ce fut Remus qui rompit le silence s'adressant à celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un fils.

- Attends Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sur ces mots, le loup-garou sorti de sa poche un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir brun. Le Survivant s'en saisi curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Cela appartenait à Sirius je pense qu'il aurait voulu que tu l'aie. C'est un très vieux souvenir

- Merci...

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander de plus ample information... déjà le train s'ébranlait emportant tous ses occupants vers une année d'apprentissage.

.

A suivre

Je sais!! C'est vachement court. Mais ce n'est qu'un prologue... Et puis je vous mets le Chapitre 1 immédiatement pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre c'est sympa non?

J'aimerais bien connaître vos avis...

 Please...

Après relecture je commence à m'inquiéter...

Le 25/04/04 


	2. Mon meilleur ennemi

Titre : Ouvre-moi ton cœur 

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Au cas ou personne ne l'aurait remarqué, je ne suis pas une riche anglaise milliardaire du nom de J.K Rowling. Ou si c'étais le cas je m'en serais rendu compte.

Couple : Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas. Mais ne vous attendez pas à de grande surprise ! Enfin je ne pense pas...

Résumé : Alors que Harry et ses amis s'embarquaient à bord du Poudlard Express, Remus donne à Harry un mystérieux carnet qui appartenait à Sirius...

Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé de laisser le nom des Maraudeurs en anglais, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de comment il s'appelait en français. Pour Draco ou Drago, je ne vois pas une énorme différence.

Bonne lecture

.

.

Chapitre1  Mon meilleur ennemi 

.

Depuis le départ du train, Harry était très silencieux, plongé dans je ne sais quelle pensée morose où il pouvait s'apitoyer tranquillement sur son sort. Ses deux amis ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, habitués à ses humeurs changeantes qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes avec la mort de son parrain. Ron tenta pourtant de le sortir de sa léthargie.

- Alors Harry, tu n'ouvres pas le carnet, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur

L'interpellé sursauta à la voix de son ami et sourit intérieurement. Brave Ron toujours à essayer de lui remonter le moral, c'était vraiment un ami.

- Non, pas tout de suite, si on allait plutôt dire bonjour aux autres avant que vous n'ayez votre réunion de préfet.

Hermione et Ron approuvèrent de la tête. Les trois jeunes gens parcoururent donc le Poudlard Express à la recherche de connaissance. Ils rencontrèrent d'abord des compagnons de dortoir, Neville, Seamus et Dean qui discutaient avec animation d'un quelconque match de quidditch. Un peu plus loin ils saluèrent même Luna Lovegood en plein exposé sur les propriétés du dénonichian, un animal qui selon les dire d'Hermione sortait tout droit de son imagination fantasque.

Malheureusement, ils firent une rencontre qui atténua sensiblement leurs plaisirs.

 Alors que les trois amis s'apprêtait à regagner leur compartiment, Ron ouvrit par mégarde la porte d'un emplacement qui n'était pas le leur. Il allait s'excuser quand une voix froide et un peu traînante le devança:

- On ne vous a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer.

C'était Draco Malefoy, le pire ennemi d'Harry (tout de suite après Voldemort) depuis leur première année d'étude à Poudlard. Le jeune homme n'avait pas levé la tête pour lancer sa pique, mais lorsqu'il découvrit qui se tenait face à lui, il leur envoya un de ses sourires narquois dont il avait le secret.

- C'est vous... Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, il est bien connu que les Gryffondor n'ont aucun sens de la politesse. Surtout toi Weasley, mais c'est sûrement du à ta condition de miséreux...

Ron serra les poings sous l'insulte surtout quand il entendit les rires gras de la cour de Malefoy, une bande de singe arriéré dont le seul plaisir était de vénérer leur maître.

- Tu as perdu ta langue le rouquin... Non suis-je bête, tu as du la vendre pour pouvoir te nourrir durant les vacances.

Les rires redoublèrent, Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs baguettes afin d'assassiner purement et simplement l'horripilant petit blond mais Hermione ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

- Ron il faut qu'on aille assister à la réunion des préfets, nous allons être en retard.

- Mais Mione

- Non Ron il faut vraiment qu'on y aille et tu devrais venir aussi Malefoy

Sans un mot de plus, elle entraîna ses amis vers le lieu de la réunion. Arrivé devant le wagon qu'ils occupaient précédemment elle dit:

- Excuse-nous Harry mais il faut vraiment qu'on te laisse

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, il y était habitué c'était la même chose depuis la cinquième année. Il entra donc seul dans son compartiment, au moins comme ça il pouvait réfléchir en paix. Pas qu'il soit en mesure de penser correctement, Malefoy l'avait beaucoup trop agacé.  Pourtant avec le temps il devrait avoir l'habitude de ses insultes et de ses coups bas, il devrait faire comme Hermione et l'ignorer tel qu'il le faisait pour toutes les petites vermines de son espèce.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'il voyait sa petite face de fouine réjouie par le malheur des autres, il n'avait qu'une envie: Attraper le cou frêle de son ennemi et le tordre jusqu'à entendre le léger craquement qui signifierait sa mort. Et encore il trouvait ce sort trop doux pour l'abominable enfant gâté qu'était Malefoy

Certain pouvait le trouver cruel envers le Serpentard et il est vrai que ses pensées étaient barbares. Mais la haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre était un sentiment profond qui lui nouaient les tripes rien qu'en n'y pensant. Surtout avec les événements de l'année précédente et l'évasion que Lucius Malefoy, avait faite.

L'homme avait réussi à s'enfuir de la plus grande et la plus terrible prison sorcière: Azkaban. Malgré tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, le Mangemort n'y avait pas passé quatre mois. Dire qu'Azkaban était réputé inviolable, c'était juste une gigantesque passoire qui laissait sortir les coupables et retenait les innocents.

Harry stoppa là ses réflexions avec une grimace dégoûtée,  près d'une heure qu'il dissertait sur Malefoy et sa famille de dément. Pour sur il y avait des sujets plus intéressant.

Comme par exemple... le quidditch et sa dernière année en tant que joueur à Poudlard. Il avait été nommé capitaine d'équipe et bien que cela ne l'étonne guère, il en était tout de même assez fier. Il pourrait prouver à tous ses réelles facultés.

Il fut interrompu par une hôtesse tirant un chariot chargé de sucrerie. Harry ne résista pas à sa gourmandise et prit plusieurs sachets de chocogrenouille. Alors qu'il se rasseyait sur son siège, son regard fut attirer par un petit cahier brun qui gisait sur la banquette à ses côtés.

Le carnet de Sirius, avec tout cela il l'avait complètement oublié.

Enfournant un des bonbons dans sa bouche, il se saisit du calepin et l'ouvrit à la première page.

Harry reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son parrain, elle était fine et légèrement penchée. Autour des majuscules étaient dessinées des arabesques qui s'entrelaçaient  en formant de ça de là de ravissant motif. Il se concentra pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur la première page.

**_Journal intime_**

**_De_**

Sirius Black 

Par Merlin! Il tenait dans ses mains un des rares souvenirs restant de l'époque des Maraudeurs ! Ce journal représentait peut-être la clé qui l'amènerait à mieux connaître son parrain et éventuellement avec un peu de chance il en apprendrait plus sur ses parents.

C'est avec une légère excitation que le jeune brun tourna la page.

**_Jeudi 4 Septembre_**

****

**_Bonjour je m'appelle Sirius Black, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en Septième année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que l'on fait pour commencer un journal intime... Pour dire vrai, je n'en aie jamais eu avant. Mais ça c'est encore une de ces idées étranges de James...Je m'égare, il faut que je présente les choses clairement_**

**_Hier c'était mon anniversaire, tous mais amis étaient réunis: Monny, Prongs, Wormtail, Lily, Eva ma petite amie et bien d'autre encore._**

**_Nous avons fait la fête très tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et bien évidemment j'ai eut plein de cadeaux. Des trucs géniaux comme des bons de réduction pour Magic intox un magasin de farce et attrape qui se trouve au Pré-au-lard, un album photo sorcier rempli d'image des maraudeurs et aussi d'autre bidule pas mal_**

**_James a été le dernier à m'offrir son cadeau, un petit cahier recouvert d'un cuir brun défraîchi. Il me l'a tendu avec un sourire en disant._**

**_« C'est un journal intime, protégé par plusieurs sort que j'ai concocté moi-même. Tu n'as qu'à penser à ce que tu veux y mettre pour que cela s'inscrive tout seul. Un peu comme une pensine. Comme ça t'auras quelqu'un à qui confier tes problèmes et tu ne nous ennuieras plus avec tes histoires de fille.» _**

Bon, j'ai été sacrément vexé d'entendre ça. Mais en ouvrant le journal tout à l'heure j'ai découvert que la dernière page me permettait de communiquer avec Prongs. Un peu comme un échange de lettre en beaucoup plus rapide.

**_Alors je crois que ce cadeau est mon préféré. _**

**_Même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais que James tient à moi. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis pour l'éternité..._**

**_Voilà comment je me retrouve à plus de cinq heures du matin en train d'écrire mes pensées sur le petit cahier. La journée va  être longue surtout que j'ai passé le reste de ma nuit a..._**

- Harry! Qu'est ce que tu fais là! Les calèches vont bientôt partir!

Harry tourna la tête vers la voix de celui qui l'avait interrompu dans sa lecture. C'était Hagrid, le géant garde chasse et accessoirement le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques le plus loufoque qu'il n'est jamais connu.

- Oh salut Hagrid! Comment ça va! On n'est déjà arriver?

- Ca va Harry mais tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas devoir aller à Poudlard à pieds!  

Sur ce le géant s'éloigna pour accompagner les premières années.

Harry se dépêcha  d'enfiler son uniforme scolaire et de descendre du train.

A l'extérieur se déroulait exactement la même scène que les années précédentes.

D'un côté les premières années qui suivaient le garde chasse se dirigeaient vers le lac pour un petit tour en bateau.

De l'autre les élèves plus âgées montaient dans des attelages sans chevaux qui les mèneraient au château.

Sans perdre de temps, le petit brun monta dans une des calèches arrêter non loin de lui.

Il s'était à peine installé qu'il découvrait assis sur le siège en face de lui son pire cauchemar...

Draco Malefoy.

Dégoûté, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à descendre quand son véhicule s'ébranla en direction de l'école!

Misère voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincer avec son ennemi jurer! S'attendant à ce que celui-ci lui lance une de ses piques habituelles visant à l'humilier, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre une profonde respiration provenir de Malefoy.

Harry soupira, libérant son souffle  qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Légèrement avachi sur son siège, le Serpentard, dormait insensible à son entourage.

La situation était à mourir de rire. Malgré tout le Gryffondor se demandait ce que son adversaire faisait là, endormi, mais surtout sans sa cour d'imbécile.

Cette question irrésolue l'ennuya, il bougea doucement afin de ne pas réveiller le Serpentard  et se mit à l'observer tout à son aise

Draco Malefoy avait changé durant les vacances. Il était un peu plus grand, ses cheveux lisses tombaient souplement sur son visage (depuis l'année précédente il les laissait pousser sans gèle). Il paraissait fatigué, en effet ses yeux étaient cernés et tout son maintien indiquait un manque de repos.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Malefoy assoupi avait presque l'air aimable.

Petit à petit leur attelage ralentit et s'arrêta. Sans plus se préoccuper de son ennemi Harry descendit.

Finalement il pouvait passer plus de cinq minutes avec le jeune homme sans se disputer à condition que celui-ci dorme.

Quand il raconterait ça  à Ron!

C'est d'un pas vif et décidé que le sauveur du monde passa la porte de la grande salle, heureux de retrouver son seul foyer.

Comme à son habitude Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondor au côté de ses amis, c'est avec un certain amusement qu'il vit son ennemi traverser la salle d'un air las.

- Harry, fit Hermione, il faut absolument que tu ailles voir Dumbledore Après le repas, c'est lui qui nous a demandé de te prévenir

Le survivant haussa un sourcil d'étonnement mais se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse, la cérémonie de répartition allait commencer et McGonagall  avançait déjà avec le vieux choixpeau magique.

Rien de vraiment nouveau ou de très passionnant, Le jeune brun préféra reporter son attention sur la table des professeurs.

Au centre trônait Dumbledore avec son perpétuel air d'adolescent amusé. Il était entouré de Serverus Rogue le féroce professeur de potion directeur de la maison des Serpentard et d'une place vide réservé à l'Irlandaise McGonagall directrice de la maison des lions.

Tout autour d'eux on pouvait voir madame Chourave professeur de botanique, madame Bibine qui enseignait le vol, le petit professeur Flitwick qui contrastait avec l'immense Hagrid et d'autres professeurs...

On pouvait tout de même distinguer une nouvelle tête parmi tout ces habitués. Celle d'un homme assez grand, au visage avenant arborant avec fierté une longue natte blanche, certainement le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le directeur se leva pour prendre la parole. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Harry reporta toute son attention sur le vieil homme.

- Cher élève de Poudlard, je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année dans notre chère vieille école. Je ne vous ennuierais pas longtemps avec des paroles interminables. Je tiens juste à vous signaler qu'en raison du retour de Lord Voldemort de nouvelle mesure de sécurité ont été prise entre autre celle d'annuler toute les sorties au Pré-au-Lard et d'autre règle qui vous serons afficher un peu partout dans Poudlard. Sachez que tous ceci n'est pas fait dans le but de vous nuire mais au contraire afin de permettre une meilleure sécurité à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Je tiens à préciser que toute personne contrevenant à ses règles recevra une retenue. Pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse je désire vous présenter Monsieur Spartakus qui sera votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Maintenant je vous propose de chanter avec entrain l'hymne de Poudlard!

Les élèves applaudirent le discours de leur directeur et entonnèrent le chant avec plus ou moins d'énergie. Certains Serpentard se contentèrent de dévisager les autres élèves avec mépris.

Les plats apparurent et les conversations reprirent avec animation dans la grande salle.

- Eh! Harry tu sais quelque chose! C'est carrément horrible fit Ron en prenant un air tragique.

- Laisse moi deviner, dit Harry blasé.  Dumbledore a encore décidé de nous faire passer tous nos cours de potion avec les Serpentards!

- Comment tu sais ça?

- C'est la même chose depuis notre première année, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

La conversation se poursuivit sur un ton plus léger chacun étant ravi de retrouver les autres et de lui raconter ses vacances.

Le dîner prit fin et Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore après qu'Hermione lui ait gentiment rappelé son rendez-vous et donner le mot de passe de la salle.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet mais se demandait tout de même ce que le vieil homme lui voulait. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui venait en sens inverse et le renversa. Obligeamment il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais l'adolescent regarda la main tendue avec une mimique de dégoût.

Harry compris vite son erreur en réalisant que l'adolescent étendu à ses pieds était un Serpentard. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de s'excuser alors. D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas eut le temps de le faire puisqu'une jeune fille lui coupa la parole

- Eh! Farfurêt qu'est que tu fais à jouer la serpillière devant cet idiot de Gryffondor! Ca fait plus de dix minutes qu'on t'attend

Harry fit une grimace devant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et poursuivit sa route.

Il s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui servait d'entrer au bureau de Dumbledore, se posant par avance mille questions sur la raison de cette entrevue.

.

A suivre...

Voilà un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le prologue, à mon avis plus le temps passera et plus les chapitres seront longs.

Donc nous avons retrouvé presque tous nos amis du joyeux monde d'Harry Potter. Même Draco. D'ailleurs entre ces deux là ça semble vraiment mal parti !

Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Review s'il vous plait (l'auteur qui aimerais vraiment avoir des avis...)

Le 30/04/04


	3. Harry et Dumbledore

Titre : Ouvre-moi ton cœur

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : Voir Chapitre précédent

Couple : Il n'y en a toujours pas !

Résumé : Harry se prépare à vivre sa dernière année à Poudlard, il a découvert que le petit carnet était en fait le journal intime de Sirius et que Draco pouvait être sympa (à condition qu'il dorme). A la fin du repas de début d'année il se rend à la convocation de Dumbledore.

Note de l'auteur : Peut-on réellement considérer que je suis en retard sur l'udpate puisque je n'avais pas donné de date précise ' regard suppliant'. Je suis en pleine préparation de mon bac de français alors j'ai moins de temps pour ce fic ...

Réponse aux reviews :

Hannange : Ravi que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Manehou : Contente que le début te plaise. Pourquoi Draco est endormi dans la calèche ? Il est fatigué, il a certainement du passer de mauvaise vacances ... Non Sirius ne vas pas revenir 'snif'. Mais ça aurait pu être une bonne idée !

Zaz : Plus de sentiments ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ... Non Malefoy n'a pas vraiment été maltraité pendant les vacances. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour l'instant !

céline402 : C'est cool que tu aimes ce début ! La suite est enfin là.

Skaï Blue : On peut dire que ton review est énergique ! Pourquoi Blue Hélios, Pas de raison particulière. Ca aurait du être Hélios tout court mais y en avait déjà un. Pour Blue c'est juste que j'aime bien la sonorité du mot, je suppose

Sweetjulia : Salut première 'revieweuse' de mon premier fic ! Ca va ! Tu ne trouve pas ce fic assez original ... snif 'regard triste du petit chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route'. Mais c'est vrai que pour l'instant ce fic n'a rien de particulier (je pense). Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je compte vous réserver quelques surprises.

Onarluca :Merci ! Je suis contente que tu l'aime. J'espère que ça continueras à te plaire 'regard inquiet en pensant à la suite'

Voili Voilou !

Bonne lecture !

.

 Chapitre2  Harry et Dumbledore

.

Le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard était une grande pièce ronde dont les murs étaient décorés par le portrait des précédents directeurs. Le fond de la salle était une immense bibliothèque couverte d'ouvrage de toute sorte, à côté de la fenêtre se tenait Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore.

Le centre de la pièce était occupé par un bureau recouvert de dossier. Harry eut beau regarder partout il ne vit pas la moindre trace du directeur, il s'assit donc décidé à attendre.

Le Gryffondor ne patienta pas très longtemps, déjà un pan du mur situé près de la cheminée bougea et Dumbledore apparut.

- Harry, c'est toi? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre.

- Non, ça va, je viens juste d'arriver. Vous vouliez me voir?

Le directeur prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de répondre

- Oui, veux-tu une tasse de thé?

- Non merci ...

- En fait je voulais te parler des cours supplémentaires que j'avais l'intention de te donner

- Des cours supplémentaires!!!

- En effet au vu des événements de l'année dernière, j'ai jugé préférable de te faire prendre des cours d'occlumencie, de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Pourquoi!!!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ce qui c'est produit au cours de ta sixième année m'a convaincu que tu n'étais pas assez préparé aux attaques de Voldemort. Il vaut mieux que tu prennes des cours supplémentaires afin de préparer au mieux, surtout qu'ils te prépareront à rentrer dans le lycée pour Aurors.

- Avec qui dois-je prendre ces cours dit Harry déjà résign

- Tu prendras les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Spartakus, pour les cours de potion et d'occlumencie tu verras ça avec le professeur Rogue.

- Quoi! Pas question que je prenne des cours avec lui! Il me déteste et c'est encore pire depuis que je connais son pire souvenir!

- Ecoute Harry, sois un peu raisonnable, je t'aurais donné ces cours avec plaisir mais pour l'instant je suis trop occupé par les activités de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement pour l'instant.

- Peut-être mais se n'est pas vous qui aurez à supporter les sautes d'humeurs de Rogue.

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter la réponse Harry sortit de la pièce avec fureur. Il arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame pour se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Deux solutions soit il essayait d'amadouer la gardienne de la porte soit  il attendait toute la nuit devant la porte que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

La chance devait être avec lui étant donné qu'au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, il reconnut la haute silhouette rousse de Ron qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Harry! Je t'ai cherché partout! On avait complètement oublié de te donner le mot de passe

- Je m'en suis rendu compte Ron ... Alors c'est quoi le mot de passe?

- Lézard grill

- Hein! ?!?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est pas moi qui ai inventé 

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, quand on vivait à Poudlard il fallait s'habituer à toute sorte de bizarrerie

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la salle commune très animée et se dirigèrent par habitude à leur place préférée, un petit coin près du feu.

Ils y retrouvèrent Neville, Seamus et Dean qui leur apprirent qu'Hermione était partie réviser tout le programme dans sa chambre (malheureusement la bibliothèque était fermé le jour de la rentrée)

Après que Ron ait encore critiqué les manies de leur amie, ils se mirent à discuter de sujets tout à fait banals pour des adolescents sorciers.

Minuit venait de sonner quand le petit groupe regagna son dortoir.

Harry enfila son pyjama et se coucha en prenant soin de fermer les rideaux pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Il avait pris avec lui le journal de son parrain avec la ferme intention d'en lire quelques pages

**Vendredi 4 Septembre**

**Je viens de sortir de quatre heures de retenue avec cette vieille folle de professeur Biquemart. Tout ça parce qu'avec les maraudeurs on avait décidé de faire une mauvaise farce à Rogue. **

**Je suis le seul à m'être fait prendre mais il faut dire que c'est un peu la faute de Peter!**

**Non mais franchement j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus empoté! On dirait qu'on lui a jeté un sort!**

**Enfin  bref avec la grande bonté d'âme qui me caractérise, je n'ai pas dénoncé les autres ce qui m'a valu cette retenue avec la vieille bique. Elle m'a fait récurer la grande salle avec une brosse à dent!**

**Je savais qu'elle était sadique mais pas à ce point là, je l'imagine bien en train de torturer les esclaves durant la révolution de 533! Quand même faire ça à l'élève le plus craquant de tout Poudlard (sans fausse modestie)! Je retiens la réaction de James lorsqu'il m'a vu revenir fatigué et**** couvert**** de poussière. D'ailleurs je l'entends encore s'étouffer de rire sous sa couette! Dire que c'est sensé être mon meilleur ami.******

**Heureusement que Remus était là! **** Pour me consoler, il m'a apporté des beignets au chocolat!**

**N'empêche que Rogue va regretter de m'avoir fait passer une retenue en compagnie De l'autre dingue!**

**Bon il faut que j'arrête, il est presque minuit et je n'ai toujours pas écrit mes vingt longueurs de parchemin  sur les propriétés de la plante aquatique! Remus à l'aide! **

Harry referma le cahier un léger sourire aux lèvres, dans ces quelques lignes il avait retrouvé son parrain tel qu'il avait appris à le connaître durant ces trois ans.

Mais c'était tellement triste de penser au futur qu'allaient avoir ces adolescents. Ils étaient presque tous morts. Quand il avait lu le nom de Peter dans le journal il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer!  Dire que ce traître avait été un des meilleurs amis de ses parents!

C'est avec l'esprit un peu confus que l'adolescent finit par s'endormir.

Il eut un sommeil  peuplé de grand chien noir qui se moquait d'un petit Rogue pleurnichard.

Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur, prêt à affronter tous les Voldemort du monde.

 Il entra dans la grande salle d'un pas vif et conquérant pour sentir toute sa bonne humeur fondre à la vue de Malefoy qui ricana sur son passage.

Le jeune Gryffondor  se laissa tomber aux côtés de Ron et lui demanda

- Eh Ron! On a quoi comme cours ce matin?

- On commence avec deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les Serdaigle, puis on a deux heures d'étude de stratégie pour la défense magique en commun avec Poufsouffle.

Les cours de stratégie pour la défense magique enseignés par le vieil Avrell McAllistaire était une matière indispensable pour tout élève souhaitant entreprendre des études d'Auror ou pour briguer un poste au ministère de la magie.

Harry et Ron avaient découvert ce domaine l'année précédente et bien qu'à l'époque les cours soient donnés en commun avec les Serpentard, ils les avaient toujours beaucoup appréciés.

De toute façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix puisque à la fin de leurs dernières années à Poudlard, ils commenceraient des études pour devenir Auror.

Hermione avait préféré devenir chercheuse dans le domaine des nouveaux charmes magiques.

Le petit déjeuner se termina, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le tableau d'affichage afin d'apprendre où auraient lieu leurs cours.

Les trois amis furent surpris de découvrir que les cours de défense se dérouleraient à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Le professeur Spartakus les attendait près de la forêt fermement campé sur ses deux jambes, il adressait de temps à autre un sourire enjôleur aux filles les plus mignonnes.

- Bonjour, tonna l'homme d'une voix forte. Je m'appel Andrew Spartakus et je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais faire clair, je suis quelqu'un de calme et d'assez gentil mais je tiens absolument à ce que vous ayez vos ASPICS en fin d'année. Les élèves qui n'auront pas un niveau satisfaisant auront de sérieux ennuie! D'autre part cette année nous allons aborder la défense d'un point de vue pratique, vous allez apprendre à lancer des sortilèges de protection. C'est pour cela que tous nos cours se passeront à l'extérieur. Bon je crois que c'est tout, Vous avez des questions?

Devant le silence qui s'était installé, le professeur souri

- Parfait. Oh! Une dernière chose cette année vous n'aurez pas besoin de livre ou de parchemin.

- Oui professeur répondirent les élèves

- Bien alors je crois que nous pourrons commencer par une étude sur les mangemorts

Il y eut quelques murmures de surprise et de désapprobation, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry attendant sa réaction.

Après tout c'était le seul à s'être retrouvé plusieurs fois en présence d'un partisan du Lord Noir.

Sans paraître remarquer le trouble de ses élèves, le professeur Spartakus commença un exposé sur Voldemort et ses adeptes.

Sa voix était calme et profonde, rapidement le silence se fit tout le monde écoutant avec attention le professeur narrer des histoires sur la triste période antérieur à la venue du Survivant. 

Etonnement l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans connaissait beaucoup de chose sur cette époque.

Il raconta comment Voldemort était devenu un sorcier craint de tous, il parla des puissants mages qui s'étaient dressés sur sa route et que l'homme avait reversé tel des fétus de pailles.

Il détailla les grandes crises qu'avait traversées le monde des sorciers et comment les mangemorts faisaient pour rallier à leur cause les bons sorciers.

Il finit avec la naissance d'Harry Potter et la terrible nuit qui avait signée le terme de ces années de terreur.

Le professeur s'était tu depuis dix bonnes minutes mais personne n'avait prononcé un mot.

Soudain il y eut un brouhaha et les questions fusèrent.

Spartakus sourit apparemment ravi d'obtenir l'attention de tous, il répondit aux questions du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant ?demanda une Serdaigle.

En un instant les bruits se turent en attente d'une réponse.

Le visage de l'enseignant se durcit imperceptiblement.

- Mon père a été tué par des mangemorts ... Il est donc normal que j'aie eut envie d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire.

- Je ne savais pas excusez-moi

- Aucune importance, le cours est terminé vous pouvez regagner votre classe

Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor prirent leurs affaires et partirent en direction de leur prochaine salle de cours.

Au niveau de leur salle de cour Ron et Harry saluèrent Hermione qui devait se rendre en Arithmancie.

Midi sonna, les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour partager le déjeuner.

- Alors vous pensez quoi du nouveau professeur. Demanda Dean

- Il est merveilleux répondit Hermione d'un air rêveur, avec son sourire, sa gentillesse, ses grands yeux bleu ...

- Son corps de rêve poursuivit Seamus en riant

Dean grimaça et mit une claque derrière la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Idiot! Mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt cool, t'en penses quoi Harry

- Tu dois avoir raison, je m'étonne juste qu'il nous ait parlé des mangemorts

- Dumbledore veut sûrement que nous en apprenions plus sur cette période répondit Hermione

- Moi, déclara Neville, il me fait un peu peur, surtout avec son discours sur les mauvais élèves.

- Ne t'inquiète pas intervient Ron, je suis sûr qu'Hermione pourra t'aider, surtout qu'avec la filière que tu as choisie, tu n'auras défense qu'une fois par semaine.

-  Je me demande quand même pourquoi il a les cheveux totalement blancs poursuivit Dean

- Tu pourrais lui demander

- Pour qu'il ait la même réaction qu'avec cette fille de Serdaigle! Hors de question!

- Je pourrais peut-être faire une recherche sur la raison du blanchissement des cheveux chez les sorciers

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Hermione secoua la tête ne comprenant pas la raison de leur hilarité.

Evidemment Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire des blagues idiotes sur l'habitude presque maladive qu'avait Hermione de faire des recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais alors que les Gryffondor s'apprêtaient à aller en cours, le professeur McGonagall leur barra la route, déclarant qu'elle voulait parler à Harry.

- Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous donner votre emploi du temps pour vos cours supplémentaires. Vous commencez ce soir avec un cours d'occlumencie après le dîner

Tendis que la directrice de leur maison s'éloignait, Ron interrogeait son meilleur ami:

- C'est quoi cette histoire de cours particuliers?

- Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Dans sa tête, le Survivant cherchait déjà un moyen pour éviter de passer une heure avec Rogue.

L'après midi avait été longue, les Gryffondor étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin regagner leur dortoir.

Enfin heureux est une façon de parler, tous se lamentaient du nombre important de devoirs qu'ils avaient. L'année des ASPICS était une année éprouvante, surtout avec les examens qui se profilaient vers le début du mois de mai.

Le professeur Rogue avait été plus odieux que les autres années et en plus ils avaient déjà des devoirs pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Neville était catastrophé, même s'il avait peu à peu gagner un minimum d'assurance en vieillissant, le professeur de potion avec quelque sentence bien placée, avait réussi à le déstabiliser.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures lorsque Hermione consentit à sortir la tête de ses livres pour faire une remarque judicieuse

- Dis Harry? Tu ne devais pas avoir cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue?

Harry grimaça, Hermione était vraiment trop intelligente pour son bien. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire la vérité, ça l'énerverait.

- Le cours a été annul

- Ah bon? Fit Hermione soupçonneuse

Ce fut l'arrivée de Neville qui sauva Harry d'un interrogatoire prolongée.

Le Gryffondor loin d'être complètement idiot battit en retraite dans son dortoir. Pas qu'il pense réellement que cela arrêterait son amie! Mais avec un peu de chance d'ici à ce qu'elle ait fini d'expliquer à Neville le cours de potion, elle l'aurait totalement oublié.

Harry se laissa glisser dans son lit, et continua la lecture du journal de Sirius Black.

Au bout de quelques minutes il était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

La journée suivante ne fut pas particulière. Etonnement personne ne vint voir Harry pour lui parler du cours supplémentaire qu'il avait manqué. Le Gryffondor espérait que cette histoire serait vite oubliée et qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter Rogue plus souvent.

S'il avait observé attentivement la table des professeurs durant le petit déjeuner, il aurait pu remarquer que Dumbledore le fixait avec une attention inhabituelle, que le professeur de potion scrutait son visage avec un dédain évident et que McGonagall plissait les yeux dans sa direction dans une moue totalement réprobatrice.

Si au lieu de plaisanter avec ses amis, Harry avait été plus méfiant, il aurait pu voir la contre offensive des membres de l'Ordre.

En fin de journée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gagner la bibliothèque, il aperçut la face railleuse de Severus Rogue. Décidé à l'éviter, Harry rebroussa chemin pour tomber nez à nez avec la sévère professeur de métamorphose.

Il était cerné!

- Monsieur Potter! Siffla Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, Justement nous vous cherchions. Il faudrait que nous ayons une petite conversation dans le Bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eut le choix.

Il dut traverser tout Poudlard escorté de ses deux professeurs. Le jeune homme avait la désagréable impression d'être un hérétique condamné au bûcher.

 Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, ses yeux vifs fixaient les trois arrivants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonjour Harry

Devant l'absence de réponse de son élève favori, il poursuivit  le sourire aux lèvres.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu n'étais pas allé à ton cours d'occlumencie hier soir. Je suppose que ce n'était qu'un regrettable oubli et que tu vas y aller la prochaine fois?

Le gryffondor releva le menton d'un air de défi

- Non!

A cette réponse le directeur ne se laissa pas démonter

- Tu connais pourtant l'importance de ces cours pour toi. Après ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'éviter d'y aller ... même si je sais à quel point ça te déplait. Tu sais, Nous faisons tout cela pour bien!

- Je ne crois pas que travailler avec Rogue soit une bonne idée. Nous ne nous entendons pas du tout ...

- Nous n'avons pas à nous entendre, intervint le professeur de potion. Nous sommes en guerre! Il est primordial pour moi de délivrer à chacun de mes élèves le meilleur enseignement possible! Même à vous monsieur Potter

Harry se renfrogna.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre des cours avec Rogue

- Cessez ces enfantillages! S'écria McGonagall que tout le monde avait oublié. Ecoutez-moi bien Monsieur Potter, si vous refusez de suivre ces cours, nous serons obligés de vous renvoyer de Poudlard!

Le Brun se redressa, inquiet. On ne pouvait pas le renvoyer de l'école! C'était impossible! Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre lors de son anniversaire, Poudlard était devenu son seul foyer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore pour voir ce que celui-ci en pensait. Le vieil homme se contentait de le regardait en se lissant la barbe, avec le regard vague du savant qui regarde évoluer son œuvre.

Une idée vint à l'esprit d'Harry, on ne pouvait pas réellement le renvoyer, le monde des sorciers avait besoin de lui. La prophétie l'avait affirmé à la fin de sa Cinquième année.

- Personne n'est irremplaçable poursuivit McGonagall comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Nous sommes en guerre et vous devez maintenant apprendre à grandir et à respecter vos responsabilités. Si vous le faites pas pour vous, faites le au moins en l'honneur de tous ceux qui mettent leurs vies en danger pour combattre les mangemorts ou encore pour vous protéger.

En entendant ces paroles, Harry se sentit coupable. Il avait été assez égoïste dans cette histoire. Et puis il voyait bien dans le regard de toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas  une seule seconde à le renvoyer de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme hocha donc la tête, promettant ainsi de se rendre assidûment à ses cours.

A suivre ...

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Je l'aime vraiment pas du tout (ça doit pas vous empêcher de laisser des reviews ! 'regard suppliant')

Je trouve que l'histoire n'avance pas assez vite mais bon c'est mon avis ...

J'oubliais ! Il faut remercier Koyomi-san grâce à qui ce chapitre a beaucoup moins de faute d'orthographe.

Pour le prochain chapitre, il n'arrivera pas avant le début de la semaine du 14 (je passe mon bac de français le 11 ... bouh !)

Review please ...


	4. Rencontre Nocturne

Titre : Ouvre-moi ton cœur

Auteur : Blue Hélios

Disclamer : La même chose que pour les autres chapitres

Couple : Je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un couple mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne tardera pas à venir.

Résumé : Harry a vécu sa première journée de cours. Il a retrouvé tous ses amis et fait la connaissance du mystérieux professeur Spartakus. Mais il a aussi subit une confrontation avec Dumbledore et sait désormais qu'il n'échappera pas au cour supplémentaire d'occlumencie.

Note de l'auteur : Je peux déjà vous annoncer que ce fic comptera 17 chapitres plus le prologue( normalement !) ... Non ne vous enfuyez pas ! Les derniers chapitres seront les meilleurs. Comment ça ce n'est qu'une fausse excuse pour vous faire rester ? . 'regard innocent du nouveau-n' ...

Réponse aux reviews :

Onarluca :Merci, me voilà rassuré ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

Manehou : o ?

Koyomi-san : Hello ! Ben tu vois, je n'ai pas mis la suite en ligne très rapidement! J'ai perdu le chapitre et j'ai mis du temps pour le récupérer. 'fichu ordi' ! Mais bon voici la suite. Une petite question quand même ? Est-ce que je te l'avais donné à corriger ? De toutes façons tu le verras bien aux nombre de fautes qui peupleront le chapitre.

Zaz : Salut. Pour les couples il y en aura normalement quatre principaux. Mais lesquels ? Mystères ! 'il faut bien que je garde un peu de mystère pour conserver l'intérêt de ce fic'. Le but de ce fic ? En fait quand je l'ai imaginer, je venais de finir le T5 et j'ai été déçu par la caricature des Serpentards. Dans la vie tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Je pense que le monde comporte plusieurs nuance de gris et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer. Et si en plus ça permet de mettre Harry et Draco ensemble ! lol

Sweetjulia : Kikou ! Ouf, je suis heureuse que tu aimes quand même ce fic. Oui, c'est vrai l'histoire n'avance pas très vite. Mais ça va s'améliorer au fil des chapitres, ou du moins j'espère !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre3 : Rencontre Nocturne

Le trio marchait tranquillement dans le couloir, en ce jour de mi-septembre, ils appréciaient la fin des cours et la température clémente.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione parlait des mille et une façon de prendre de l'avance dans leurs devoirs. Ron et Harry n'écoutaient plus vraiment, ils étaient passés en mode automatique dès le début de la « conversation ».

Soudain, il y eut un grand silence. Hermione ne parlait plus, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry fit le premier à remarquer l'état de stase dans lequel était plongée son amie. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de la stupéfixer. Et ce quelqu'un était un professeur à la longue natte blanche qui semblait danser derrière son dos à chacun de ses pas.

Leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le jeune professeur leur adressa un vague signe de tête en passant à leurs côtés. Hermione resta quelqu'un instant immobile avant de sembler se réveiller.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais flashé sur Spartakus se moqua Ron

- Je n'ai pas 'flash' sur Spartakus comme tu le dis si bien Ron, Je le trouve juste très mignon ...

- Au point de t'évanouir à chaque fois que tu le vois s'approcher ?

Hermione se contenta de fusiller ses amis du regard. Ron ne se démonta pas et repris

- J'ai appris plusieurs choses intéressantes sur lui ...

- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione

- La famille Spartakus est une très ancienne famille de sorcier bénéfique. Les membres de cette famille se sont même battu au côté de Dumbledore contre Grindelwald. Ses parents ont été membres de l'ordre mais se sont fait assassiner par Voldemort en personne. Je crois savoir que vers la fin de la guerre, il faisait lui aussi parti de l'ordre alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans.

- Qui t'a raconté tout ça ? demanda Harry curieux

- C'est ma mère, quand elle a su qui était notre prof ... Elle a voulu m'avertir. Elle dit qu'il est vraiment très gentil mais que la guerre l'avait rendu assez dépressif. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas parler de certaine chose devant lui.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air compatissant. Cela expliquait pourquoi il répondait durement quand on lui posait des questions sur sa vie.

/

Installé confortablement dans son lit, Harry mâchonnait distraitement une plume en sucre tout en lisant le carnet de son parrain.

Son attention fut distraite par la brusque apparition d'un Seamus à l'air totalement affolé.

- J'ai complètement oublié de faire le devoir de potion sur les propriétés curatives de la ciguë!

- Tu es mal parti fit Harry légèrement moqueur.

- Pourquoi tu as déjà fait le tien?

- Ouais! Hermione m'a obligé à le faire il y a plus d'une semaine.

- La chance! Moi je n'ai pas eut le temps, ça fait à peine deux semaines que les cours ont commencées et on croule déjà sous le travail!

Sans plus se préoccuper de son ami irlandais, Harry reparti dans sa lecture

.

**Vendredi 14 septembre**

**Cette journée a été assez intéressante, pas que les cours soit vraiment passionnant, mais en fin de soirée les maraudeurs ont fait leur première expédition de l'année.**

**Nous avons décidé de faire une petite expédition dans l'une des serres de botaniques. Je pari que demain Biquemart va avoir une mauvaise surprise. On en a profité pour prendre quelques plantes qui nous servirons à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle farce.**

**Sur le chemin du retour on est tombé sur toute une bande de Serpentard, c'est assez étrange, on aurait dit qu'ils sortaient d'une réunion ... Il y avait même Snivellus avec eux, pourtant je sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment la côte en ce moment au près de ceux de sa maison. Nous avons essayé de les suivre mais ils sont juste retournés dans leur dortoir.**

Pour finir j'ai eut une nuit assez ... intéressante avec Eva. Nous avons été ... 

Encore une fois, Harry fut coupé dans sa lecture. Cette fois si c'était Hermione qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

- Harry James Potter!

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu!

- Hein???

- Oui, je vois très bien que tu essaie encore d'éviter ton cours d'occlumencie?

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait totalement oublié qu'il devait aller voir le professeur Rogue.

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter les imprécations de son amie, il dévala les escaliers et une foie sortie de la salle commune se dirigea vers les appartement de son professeur.

Depuis qu'il avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, McGonagall avait confié Hermione le soin de vérifier qu'il aille à tous ces cours supplémentaires (et pas seulement à ceux de Défense!). Son amie prenait son rôle très à cœur et c'était une chance sinon il oublierait souvent d'aller rendre une petite visite à Rogue.

- Vous êtes en retard monsieur Potter! siffla le professeur de potion alors que son élève entrait

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de demander pardon. Rogue serait capable de prendre les excuses pour de la provocation!

- Aujourd'hui nous allons tester l'efficacité de votre barrière mentale, pour savoir combien de temps vous tiendriez sans laisser quelqu'un pénétrer votre esprit

Une heure plus tard, sa barrière mentale avait explosé dix fois, Harry était littéralement épuisé et le professeur de potion affichait le petit air satisfait d'un homme après une longue nuit d'amour. Si ce n'était pas être sadique ça !

- Très bien Potter, vous pouvez y aller. Le prochain cours aura lieu à la fin de la semaine.

Sans un mot, le gryffondor quitta la pièce.

Il se traînait lamentablement à travers les couloirs de Poudlard quand il entendit les bruits d'une conversation. Prudent, il se cacha dans une classe vide pour pouvoir espionner tout à son aise.

Il n'y avait que deux voix. L'une appartenait à un adulte certainement un homme, tandis que l'autre était un peu basse avec des accents traînant qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose

Bientôt, les voix furent assez proches pour qu'il puisse entendre quelque chose.

- J'ai réussi à convaincre quatre Poufsouffle de se joindre au Lord Noir.

- C'est tout?

- Non, il y a aussi deux Serdaigle et un Gryffondor

- C'est assez bien pour un début! Mais j'ai toujours été sur que tu étais quelqu'un de particulièrement doué. Il n'y a pas de nouveau Serpentard qui veulent rejoindre nos rangs?

- Non, c'est étrange d'ailleurs, mais nous en avons rallié déjà plus d'une dizaine c'est assez bien.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe?

- Non ... pas vraiment ... mais Parkinson et Crabbe enquête. Il semblerait qu'un nouveau groupe se forme parmi les Serpentard, il rassemblerait tous ceux qui ne veulent pas recevoir la marque.

- Et tu sais qui est l'initiateur de cette rébellion?

- Non pas encore, mais je suis persuadé que ça ne serait tarder.

- Bon travail ...

Harry ne pu pas entendre la suite de la conversation, les personnes qui parlaient de l'autre côté de la porte s'étaient trop éloignées.

Il fit une grimace, choqué avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle. S'il avait bien saisi toute la portée de la conversation, il y avait à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, un mangemort et un apprenti mangemort qui recrutait des troupes pour Voldemort. Le pire dans tout cela était sans doute le fait qu'un de ses camarades de maison avait décidé de devenir un des chiens du Lord noir.

Lentement, il se leva. Il fallait qu'il regagne son dortoir le plus rapidement possible pour raconter tout cela à Ron.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le gryffondor heurta violemment quelqu'un. Il partait déjà à la rencontre du plancher quand une main glissée autour de sa taille le retint.

Plusieurs seconde plus tard, fermement planté sur ses deux pieds, Harry s'apprêtait à remercier son sauveur lorsqu'il rencontra une paire de yeux gris qui le fixait railleur.

- Malefoy! S'écria le jeune homme aux yeux vert

- C'est effectivement comme ça que je m'appel!

- Lâche-moi!

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de desserrer la prise qu'il avait sur la taille du Survivant.

- Satisfait?

Le cerveau d'Harry marchait à toute vitesse, puisque Draco se trouvait dans le couloir peu de temps après qu'il ait entendu les deux voix et qu'en plus, il était l'un des rares élèves de l'école à avoir un avenir de mangemort tout tracé et un accent traînant ... c'était obligatoirement lui l'élève qui tentait de recruter pour Voldemort.

Il n'allait pas laisser le Serpentard s'en tirer facilement, il était décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il savait.

- Alors Malefoy tu es plutôt fier de toi!

- Comme d'habitude pourquoi?

- J'ai entendu un professeur te féliciter.

- Il y avait un professeur dans les couloirs? demanda Draco dans ce qui semblait être une parfaite imitation de l'étonnement

- Ne fais pas l'innocent poursuivi Harry. C'est ton père qui doit être content ... voir que son fils bien aimé à suivi ses traces!

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le plus petit eut l'air prodigieusement agacé. Avant que toutes expressions ne quittent une fois de plus son visage.

- Ecoute Potter, je pense que tu as trop abusé de la bière au beurre. Je te conseille de regagner ton dortoir avant que je décide de te mettre en retenu.

Harry foudroya son ennemi du regard. Malheureusement il valait mieux obéir avant que le blond ne mette sa menace à exécution. Il avait assez d'ennuie comme ça !

D'un pas rageur, il continua son chemin en direction de la salle commune. La réaction de Draco était selon lui un véritable aveu de sa culpabilité.

Hermione et Ron l'attendaient patiemment dans la salle commune. Vingt trois heures venaient de sonner et ils étaient inquiets de ne pas le voir revenir.

- Rogue ne t'a pas trop tourmenté demanda Ron avec sollicitude

- Pas plus que d'habitude répondit Harry blas

- Pourquoi arrive-tu si en retard alors? demanda Hermione

- J'ai fait une rencontre plutôt intéressante ...

Après que Harry leur ait raconté ses aventures, les trois amis se lancèrent dans une discussion animée. Ils en arrivèrent à une conclusion.

De l'avis de Ron, Draco était incontestablement un mangemort et le professeur avec qui il avait parlé était sans doute Rogue. Bien que le professeur de potion fasse parti de l'ordre du phénix et qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans sa chambre et avoir en même temps engagé une conversation avec Draco.

Pour Harry, Draco était un certainement un mangemort, mais de toute façon il était deux heures du matin et il était trop fatigué pour chercher qui était le professeur qu'il avait entendu.

Selon Hermione, Draco était peut-être un mangemort et elle irait cherchait à la bibliothèque s'il existait un moyen pour repérer les mangemorts.

Aucun d'eux ne s'attarda sur le fait qu'il y avait peut-être des Serpentards qui souhaitaient rejoindre le côté du bien.

Ce fut la jeune fille qui mit fin à la réunion, Harry dormait déjà profondément et Ron l'agaçait avec ses déductions farfelues.

Harry ne se réveilla pas quand Ron le déposa dans son lit, il était profondément enfoncé dans son rêve. Et était bien trop épuisé pour faire les exercices de relaxation que Rogue lui avait conseillé pour éviter qu'il ne se trouve encore une fois dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il aurait pu prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve qui généralement l'aidait en remplacement de l'occlumencie, mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour aller en chercher. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mais il n'arrivait pas à en sortir.

Il était enfermé dans les pensées de Tom Jeudusor, Il voyait ce que l'autre voyait, entendait ce que l'autre entendait et ressentait ce que l'autre ressentait.

Apparemment le seigneur des ténèbres était d'une humeur réjouie. Devant ses yeux se trouvait une trentaine de créature encapuchonnée, des mangemorts. En observant attentivement ce qui se trouvait devant autour de lui, Harry compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans des souterrains. Les murs et le sol étaient fait d'un assemblage de pierre noire grossièrement taillé. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture ni porte et encore moins de fenêtre. Pour tout éclairage, il y avait plusieurs torches dont les flammes vertes donnaient un éclat sinistre à la pièce.

Il remarqua, au centre de la pièce, sept sorciers qui bien qu'habillé comme des mangemorts ne portaient pas le masque, laissant voir leur visage. Apparemment, ils ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui.

La voix de Voldemort suinta pleine de froideur et de suffisance.

- Veuillez préparer la cérémonie d'initiation ...

L'ordre se répercuta dans la salle. Peu après un mangemort se présenta portant un lourd chaudron rempli d'une mixture bouillonnante, il était suivi de près par un autre disciple du Lord tenant à sa main une dague en argent.

Harry de sa position privilégiée´ se demandait ce qui se passait, il avait compris que les personnages qu'il avait vus au centre de la pièce allaient devenir des mangemort, mais il se demandait à quoi servirais le chaudron et la dague. Et surtout, il espérait ne pas être obligé de rester et d'assistait à la scène. Mais impossible de sortir de ce cauchemar.

Obligé de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant les yeux de Voldemort, il glapit mentalement de stupeur quand il vit celui-ci se servir du poignard pour s'ouvrir le poignet gauche. Un flot de sang coula dans le chaudron. Le mangemort s'inclina pour remercier son seigneur et reparti vers les sorciers en attente de leur initiation.

L'intérêt de Voldemort se dirigea vers un mangemort à l'air petit et replet. Une question fusa tel un coup de fouet:

- Alors Pettigrew, as-tu trouvé?

Le sorcier sursauta, tremblant de voir son maître s'intéresser à lui.

- Non ... Monseigneur ... Mais ça ne s'aurais tarder bégaya l'homme

Harry senti une pointe d'ennui traverser son cœur. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ressentir les sentiments de Voldemort durant ses visions.

S'en plus se préoccuper du rat qui lui servait de sujet, Voldemort se dirigea vers ses nouvelles recrues. La marque des ténèbres luisait doucement sur leurs avant-bras, pourtant il semblait que la cérémonie n'était pas terminée. Les marques ne ressemblaient encore qu'à un vague dessin fait à l'encre vermeille sur la peau

Le Lord Noir posa une des mains décharnées sur la marque d'un des nouveaux et murmura des imprécations solennelles. Harry pouvait sentir le pouvoir couler à flot dans ses veines, c'était une sensation agréable, légèrement euphorisante. Mais le nouveau mangemort dont la marque s'incrustait peu à peu sur la peau, ne semblait pas être particulièrement euphorique. Son beau visage était tordu en une immonde grimace qui trahissait de sa douleur. Pourtant, il tentait de ne laisser échapper aucune plainte.

Voldemort répéta cette opération six fois sur ses récents disciples avant de parler:

- Vous faîtes maintenant partis de l'élite des sangs purs! Messieurs ... Il est temps de me prouver votre fidélité!

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent et les un après les autres transplanèrent hors du souterrain.

Harry était anxieux, il se demandait quand il pourrait sortir de ce cauchemar.

Voldemort quant à lui s'était confortablement installé dans un siège et avait sorti un miroir avec lequel il s'étudiait.

Le gryffondor pouvait observer le visage du seigneur des ténèbres ... Un faciès de serpent blafard parcouru de fines cicatrices, de grands yeux rouges où brillait un feu étrange. Une bouche où se jouait un sourire cruel quoique énigmatique. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait juste d'être déterré.

Le Lord Noir adressa un sourire carnassier à son reflet.

- Le spectacle t'a t-il plus Harry

Le brun sursauta inquiet, ainsi il avait remarqué sa présence.

- Oui ... je l'ai senti depuis le début ... Tu es bien imprudent petit survivant

Et en plus Voldemort pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ... Je les connais! Tes pensées sont mes pensées ... Mais je ne vais pas te faire du mal ... pour l'instant dans un futur proche ta vie me seras utile! ... Veux-tu savoir où sont parti mes mangemorts ... non vraiment pas? Tant pis ... Il y a un grand rassemblement moldu dans le sud ... J'ai toujours trouv ce type de rassemblent divertissant. On pourrait penser le contraire mes les moldus sont souvent très divertissant, surtout les enfants d'ailleurs ...

Il y eut quelque seconde de silence inconfortable durant lesquelles Harry tremblait attendant la suite avec effroi. Sa position n'était pas la plus sur, il avait rapidement appris lors de sa sixième année que le fait de pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit d'un grand sorcier mégalomane n'était pas vraiment prudent. Et il aurait aimé se trouver à des kilomètres de là.

- Même si tu étais à des kilomètres de moi, je doute que tu ne sois jamais en sécurité Harry. Mais pour l'instant ta mort ne m'intéresse pas ... Tu peux encore être utile pour tant de chose ... Mais nous en parlerons un autre jour, il est bien trop tard ... c'est l'heure pour les enfants, comme toi, d'aller se coucher.

Le survivant se sentit chasser des pensés de son ennemi d'une simple poussée mentale.

Il se réveilla tremblant et hurlant dans son lit entouré de tous ces amis.

- Ca va Harry demanda Ron

Le jeune homme n'avait même plus la force de répondre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rendre les repas qu'il avait pu ingurgiter durant les quinze dernières années. Il essayait de se lever quand il remarqua une coupure à son poignet gauche. Semblable à celle que s'était faite Voldemort.

Il pâlît, inconscient maintenant de tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie s'écria quelqu'un

Une partie encore lucide d'Harry comprit le message et maugréa mentalement.

- Pas déjà l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer encore toute l'année!

A suivre ...

* * *

Glurps ...

Je nie toutes responsabilités pour la dernière partie ! Voldy s'est incrusté sans me laisser le choix. J'ai hésité à l'enlever, mais finalement je l'ai laissé mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Néanmoins l'histoire a fait un grand pas en avant, dans quelle direction ? Personne ne le sait, mais ça avance quand même.

Je ne pense pas udpater ce fic très régulièrement, j'ai du mal à écrire le chapitre suivant et je sens que les trois chapitres suivants vont être aussi difficiles à écrire. Mais même si les mises à jours sont rares, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ce fic. Quoique que ça vaudrait peut-être mieux pour la sauvegarde des personnages d'HP. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire des udpates régulières.

Mais je promets que je ferais de mon mieux.

Le 04/06/04


End file.
